Подземье
Элементали земли Каменные Трогги |pop= Неизвестно |major=Храм Земли |affilation= Нету |ruler= Теразан |government = Нету |loc=Обитель Стихий (через расщелину в Водовороте) |level=82 - 83 }} ПодземьеFile:Cataclysmzonelocations.jpg расположено глубоко внизу от поверхности разломаFile:Deepholm.jpg Deepholm panel at BlizzCon 2009 . Поверхность Подземья неровная, покрытая трещинами и кратерами, регулярно здесь происходят извержения и землятрясения. Когда здесь происходят особо разрушительные события Теразан с элементалями земли стараются положить конец разрушительным силам. Подземье состоит из большого числа пещер и тоннелей, которым, кажется, нету конца. Черви, роющие эти пещеры, присутствуют здесь в изобилии. Здесь можно найти самоцветы и драгоценные камни, неизвестные в Азероте, и , как считает Теразан, принадлежащие им. Некоторые мудрецы считают, что в этих камнях содержится много магической силы, но проверить это не представляется возможным. Обличье этой земли не дает представления жизни, но некоторые животные и растения здесь все же присутствуют. Жизнь для них здесь короткая и не приятная, но Мать-Земли Теразан делает все возможное для исключения этого. Нападения на тех, кого она считает своими 'детьми' - самый быстрый способ попасть к ней в ненавистников. В некоторых местах, облик Подземья сильно похож на пустыни Азерота. Путешественники сюда могут найти много мест для отдыха, но не стоит сильно расслабляться, так как землетрясения, оползни и обвалы пещер здесь не новость. История Подземье (также называемая Обитель Стихии Земли) является тем местом где Смертокрыл восстанавливал свои силы после событий, в которых он почти не умер (именуемых День Дракона). После восстановления он вырвался из Подземья над Храмом Земли и разрушил Столп мира на три части. В Подземье осталось много последователей Смертокрыла Клан Сумеречного Молота, стараясь разрушить Столп мира окончательно, взяв контроль над Храмом Земли. Между тем, Смертокрыл Вырвавшись в Азерот призвал всех четверых Лордов Элементов к себе. География Подземье - территория усыпанная горами и пещерами, наполненными кристаллами и полезными ископаемыми. Белые кристаллы возвышаются над белым гнездовьем. , защищают свои гнезда от . Багровый зал наполнен светящимися рубиновыми кристаллами, здесь обитают и каменные трогги. Враждебных элементалей можно встретить в Гроте обвалов . В глубине пещерных систем можно встретить много . Некоторые превратили пещеры в штаб-квартиры для разработки планов аттак, применяя неестественные виды магии на местную фауну, которые превращают их в элементалей. Стоя на севере Подземья на Троне Теразан , можно увидеть яркий свет отражающийся от поверхности гор.Здесь проживает с Каменными лордами охраняющими ее трон. Здесь абсолютно вся поверхность усыпана кристаллами разных форм и размеров всех цветов. Отсюда кажется что вся остальная часть Подземья совсем бедна по красоте в отличии от этого места. Путешествие Как попасть сюда Сюда могут попасть только те люди, которые выполняют Воззвание к героям с досок сообщения в главных столицах фракции / . После выполнения небольшого числа квестов игроки смогут покидать и появляться в Подземье через порталы в их столицах. Алхимики также могут делать зелья которые всех игроков выше 82 уровня телепортируют сразу в Храм Земли. Пути сообщения Здесь нету никаких мастеров полетов и путей сообщения. Прилегающие регионы Существа Обычные Редкие существа | |} Полезные ископаемые Выдающиеся личности Игроки в этой локации будут постоянно сталкиваться с различными героями из фракции Служители Земли например такими как , который сыграл важные роли при защите Громового Утеса в войне Элементов приведшей к Катаклизму. Он лидер Служителей Земли, восстанавливающих Столп Мира для закрытия разлома между мирами. Для земельников Подземье является непосредственным домом, игроки получат возможность спасать их . , его сын, будет помогать игрокам по всей цепочке заданий по спасению отца. Впоследствии, игроки смогут заручиться поддержкой Теразан, помогать им восстанавливать границы их королевы и спасать от Клана сумеречного молота. Задания Основная цепочка квестов завязана на поиске всех компонентов, необходимых для восстановления Столпа мира, чтобы закрыть Разлом в Азерот. Игроки начинают свои поиски среди виновников в крушении корабля Орды(Неистовство Бури). Затем узнают что осколки разбросаны по всей локации у лидеров обитающих здесь. Игрокам придется заручаться доверием среди каменных элементалей и земельников, чтобы собрать фрагменты воедино. Карты Image:WorldMap-Deepholm.jpg|Карта Подземья Подземелья Подзоны Дополнительная информация *Вначале игрокам было представлена информация о том, что они смогут увидеть шрам земли откуда вырвался Смертокрыл, название локации они дали Шрам Смертокрыла, находится она должна была севернее Штормграда, но впоследствии Водоворот стал использоваться для входа в Подземье. *Игроки смогут получать репутацию с Служителями Земли и Теразан. Ежедневные задания с получением репутачии Теразан станут доступны игрокам, выполнившим все квесты в локации. Медиа Рисунки Cata_Deepholm.jpg|Crimson Expanse Deepholm.jpg|Concept map of Deepholm from Blizzcon Firelands_Artwork_1.jpg|Concept art. Deephome_Trogg_Town.jpg|Needlerock Slag concept art Deepholm0.png|Flying into Deepholm MAP_CrumblingDepths.jpg|Map of Crumbling Depths Unusedwest.jpg|Deepholm was originally planned to be entered from this unused zone, which was to be called the Deathwing Scar. Видео 425px 5tE3QRNQ82o 425px 425px Изменения в обновлениях * Заметки Внешние сслыки ;Инфо ;Информация Aug 4th 2011 at 6:00PM}} en:Deepholm fr:Tréfonds Категория:Местности Cataclysm Категория:Местности Категория:Подземье Категория:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm